With the development of intelligent mobile terminal devices, currently a terminal that performs an interactive operation through a touchscreen occupies the mainstream status of the terminal devices. Such a device may enable a user to perform various interactions with the device through various actions on the touchscreen, such as, switching on/off the device, browsing pictures, listening to music, and watching movies and so on. With the functions of the intelligent terminal device becoming richer and with the advent of a variety of application software, the size of the touchscreen becomes larger and larger. The interaction interface based on the touchscreen also increases in size correspondingly. For a user, when a large screen provides more desirable visual experience, a problem that an inconvenient operation is also caused at the same time. A user usually needs to perform a touch operation across the screen, and such an operational manner usually fails to meet the ergonomic requirements and causes operational inconveniences to a user.